Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a magnetic memory device, and in particular, to a magnetic memory device with a magnetic tunnel junction.
Due to demand for electronic devices with increased speed and/or reduced power consumption, semiconductor devices may require faster operating speeds and/or lower operating voltages. Magnetic memory devices have been suggested to satisfy such requirements. For example, a magnetic memory device can provide technical advantages, such as reduced latency and/or non-volatility. As a result, magnetic memory devices are emerging as next-generation memory devices.
A magnetic memory device may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). A magnetic tunnel junction may include two magnetic layers and a tunnel barrier layer interposed therebetween. Resistance of the magnetic tunnel junction may vary depending on magnetization orientations of the magnetic layers. For example, the resistance of the magnetic tunnel junction may be higher when the magnetic layers have anti-parallel magnetization orientations than when they have parallel magnetization orientations. Such a difference in resistance can be used for data storing operations of a magnetic memory device. However, more research is still needed to mass-produce magnetic memory devices.